Conventionally, there is known a technology for generating an input video picture (e.g., NPL 1). A loop moving image is an image where a predetermined section of a moving image or multiple still images are repeatedly played.
For example, when generating a loop moving image, a predetermined section of a moving image is processed such that the seam due to difference in images between frames is inconspicuous to the eye even in the event that the frame at the starting edge of a predetermined section of the moving image and the ending edge thereof are not temporally continuous.
Accordingly, repeatedly playing the loop moving image results in the starting edge of the moving image and the ending edge thereof becoming unclear, so the viewer will have a sensation of being presented with an endless moving image. Loop moving images are effecting in various application programs, such as texture material and background moving images in CG (Computer Graphics), and so forth.
Such a loop moving image is basically generated as follows. First, two frames which are temporally distant but with a high degree of similarity, and these frames are used as the starting edge and ending edge, thereby forming a loop moving image.
Now, at the time of playing the loop moving image, the ending edge and starting edge of the section extracted from the moving image are played continuously. Accordingly, the more similar the frames of the starting edge and ending edge of the section of the moving image used as the loop moving image are, the more smoothly these frame images can be linked at the time of playing the loop moving image. For example, in order to make linking of the starting edge and ending edge of the section of moving image taken as the loop moving image more smooth, cross-fading processing is performed where the frames at and near the starting edge and ending edge of the moving image are blended to obtain frame images of the loop moving image.